The Return of My Left Elbow
by iqisdangerouslylow
Summary: Edward vs Jacob? Thats old news, theres a new gang in town and they're spicing things up! Edward and Jacob should watch out neither of them may end up with Bella in the end
1. School

**The Return of My Left Elbow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**School**

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. _Where was the feel of the institution? _I wondered nostalgically. _Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?_

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwilling out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of paper and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, immediately made Bella feel overdressed.

A girl stood at the desk in front of the red-haired woman, her back to me. This girl had long flowing black hair, was quite petite, and spoke in a sweet, attractive voice.

"Thank you, Ms. Cope," the girl said picking some paper up off the desk and turning around.

I felt my jaw drop.

The girl was a chalky pale, the palest I had ever seen. She also had dark shadows under her eyes – purplish, bruise like shadows, as if she was suffering from sleepless nights.

But this was not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because the girl's face, so different, so similar, so devastating, was inhumanly beautiful. It was a face you never expected to see except perhaps on the cover of a fashion magazine, or painted by an old master as the face of an angel.

She smiled at me as she walked past, and I could feel my face burning red.

"Can I help you?" asked the red-haired woman, breaking my trance as I watch the girl leave the office.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light the woman's eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," said the woman. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the one's she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. The woman smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighbourhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest cars there were a shiny black Chevy Impala, a silver Volvo, and a black and blue Chevy Convertible, which all parked next to each other and stood out the most. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.

I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. _I can do this_, I lied feebly to myself. _No one is going to bite me. _I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.

I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out I noticed with relief.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black '3' was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breath gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a large row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain- coloured blond, the other also pale, with light brown hair.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name- not an encouraging response- and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least the teacher sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for the kids in the class to stare at me in the back, but somehow, three of them managed.

I noticed the girl I saw in the office was one of them. The other two had the same pale skin, bruise like shadows under their eyes, the same inhuman beauty, and were all the same, but different in their own unique ways.

The boy sitting the furthest left looked exactly like the girl from the office, except his black hair was ear-length and messy as if he'd just come out of a raging cyclone, he was also slightly more muscular. This boy was swinging on the two back legs of the chair vaguely staring at me. The girl from the office was sitting to the right of the boy and was chewing the end of her pen. She only looked back at me a couple of times, but every time, the girl had a hint of a smile on her lips. The girl sitting to the right of her was more the same, but so different. She had long brown hair that stopped at her waist, with the pale skin and bruise like shadows under her eyes and a small frame, like the other two, but she looked more '_mature_', like she was a born leader or something. She stared at me more openly, with cold red eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, the girl's eyes unsettling me.

There was another boy sitting next to the girl with the red eyes, he also had black hair, it was slightly longer than the other boy's and sleeker. This boy kept his eyes on the teacher, hanging on every word. Not once did he turn around to look at me.

The girl from the office looked at me again, catching my attention. The girl smiled slightly and with a graceful swift movement she turned to face the board and at the same time, kicking the back legs of the chair the boy next to her was swinging on. The chair flipped from underneath the boy and he fell head first onto the ground. Most of the class laughed as the boy turned over on the floor, unharmed. The laughing from the class caught the red-eyed girl's attention and taking her cold glare off me she looked at the boy on the ground.

"What are you doing on the floor, Vincent?" she asked, her voice also attractive, but cold.

The boy on the floor sat up and pouted, but didn't answer.

"He's visiting his friends," the girl from the office laughed.

The boy called Vincent crossed his arms and legs and said, matter-a-fact, "I like it down here."

After that I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting…and boring. I wondered if my mum would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" _Definitely over helpful. _"I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed into the rain, which had picked up.

**Yay! Finished the first chapter! I know it's way too much like the book, but it has to be to start off with. Oh, and all the main 'events' will still be in it, but with slight twists to do with the new characters! Enjoy!**


	2. First Sight

**The Return of My Left Elbow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**2. First Sight**

_We got our jackets and headed into the rain, which had picked up._

I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I just hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

Through the rain, I noticed the boy who was sitting next to the red-eyed girl; he was in the rain leaning against the wall opposite to the classroom we had just exited. He was different to his friends, his skin had more colour in it rather than the chalky pale colour and the shadows under his eyes were quite faint. And his eyes, his eyes were emerald green.

He looked up when he saw me leaving the classroom. I felt the heat rise up into my face and turned to Eric hoping he'd start another conversation.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino."

He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humour didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.

After two classes, I started to recognize several faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was shorter, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze – coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in collage, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them, like the girl from the office, had chalky white skin. They had those dark shadows under their eyes. They had the devastatingly inhuman beauty. The only difference was they all had very dark eyes, but the girl from the office had deep ocean blue eyes.

It was hard to decide who was most beautiful – maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze – haired boy.

They were all looking away- away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray – unopened soda, unbitten apple – and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided back to the table and sat back down, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted between the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are _they_? I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant – though already knowing, probably, from my tone – suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest perhaps. He looked at my neighbour for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest – it was as if she called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbour giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here – small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbour was called Jessica, a perfectly common name, there were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are…very nice- looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they all _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both seventeen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted.

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today – he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

I suddenly jumped as a large blob of mashed potato was flung across the cafeteria and hit Edward, square in the face. I forgot about everyone around me as I watched in horror what was happening.

Edward scowled and wiped the potato off with his right sleeve and shook it onto the table, the small black haired girl sitting next to him suppressed a laugh. Another laugh from the table in front of tables where the Cullens sat caught my attention.

"Risha, your aim sucks!" I heard one of them yell. Eight of them sat at two tables they had pulled together. I recognized some of the faces there – the girl from the office, the boy she had knocked off his chair, Vincent, the girl with the red eyes, and the black– haired, green - eyed boy that had watched me closely after English. But the one who had spoken I did not recognize. He was a tall boy, taller than the people he was sitting with anyway, lanky and handsome, with short untidy light brown hair.

I saw the girl with the red eyes shoot a quick, fierce glare at him.

Vincent appeared from under the table, surprising me. "I'm glad it does," he said smiling weakly at the girl.

"Is that a challenge?" the girl asked picking up another spoon full of mashed potato.

"NO!" the Vincent yelled weakly disappearing under the table, I smiled to myself, maybe Forks wasn't going to be that boring after all.

The tall brown-haired boy laughed and abruptly stopped when he was hit in the face with some potato.

I turned around and looked at Jessica who had fallen into a silent fit of giggles.

"And who are _they_?" I asked.

"I don't really know their names," she said suddenly curious, "they've only been here for a week."

Someone's playful scream alerted me back to the table where the other newcomers sat. "Hey!" the blond girl next to the red – eyed girl whined, she was quite small like the black – haired girl that sat next to Edward, but she was nowhere near as fragile looking. "Where did me potato go?"

I laughed as I saw her look down quite pitifully at her tray where two large spoons full of potato were missing. She pouted slightly and looked at the red – eyed girl accusingly.

The red – eyed girl laughed. "Oh, sorry Jasmine, I'll get it for you." She stood up, and I watched in disbelief as she walked over to the table where the Cullens sat. She seemed completely dignified as she walked injudiciously towards the table where the Cullens sat. She stopped in front of Edward and smiled, she didn't even seem at all intimidated by their beauty either.

"Hey, Sparkie," she said, her voice sturdy, "is it okay if Jasmine has her potato back?"

Edward just glared at her, unmoving, as did the rest of the people in the cafeteria, waiting for a response. I was too shocked to see how easily she walked up to him and not at all seem intimidated in anyway, to wait for a response.

Even if he did respond, I didn't hear it, all I saw was the girl scooping up the potato with her hands off the table where Edward had hastily left it and mouth the word 'thanks' as she walked back to the table where her friends sat, and sat back down.

The blond, named Jasmine beamed, "Oh thanks, you're so swe-"

I never heard what she was going to say, because at the same time the red – eyed girl threw the potato in her hands at the blond. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" was all Jasmine could say after that.

The red – eyed girl squealed quite childishly as Jasmine picked up a handful of chopped carrots and threw it at her. She ducked just in time, and instead hit the boy sitting on the other side of her.

"Oi!" the boy yelled threateningly picking carrots out of his hair. His voice was so threatening, for a moment I thought he was going to start throwing punches, but the girls only ignored him as if he had never spoken.

I chanced a look at the Cullen table to see the Cullen's expressions. They all watched in amazement as the people in front of them threw food at each other, except for the small girl sitting next to Edward, who looked quite amused.

I watched as she picked up a small bowl of peas off Edwards tray. I looked at Edward, he seemed confused for a moment, then as if he had read her mind he grabbed her hand as she began to throw it towards the table of newcomers where they were now throwing whatever their hands touched first. But Edward's quick reflexes did not help him, not only did he knock it off course; he knocked it right into the curly – haired boy that sat across from him.

I couldn't see the boy's reaction as his back was to me, but I saw the little black – haired girl gasp then laugh…


	3. Warning

**The Return of My Left Elbow**

**3. Warning!**

**Edwards POV**

The eight new students who sat in front of us annoyed me. Never in my long years on this earth had I ever been so annoyed with someone, never! But here I was, fuming, as the new students threw food at each other across the table they sat at. I desperately wanted to know who they were and what they were thinking.

First, I decided I'd start with the tall boy with the light brown hair. Staring at the cracks in the wall above his head, I listened closely.

…_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy pants, too sexy for my boxers, to sexy for my-_

I blocked out his thoughts as quickly as possible as the singing in his head became too vulgar. Making sure I didn't change my expression too much – so I wouldn't alert the others – I moved onto the next person.

This boy was shorter than the other one, but his hair was jet black, I cocked my head to the side as I listened intently.

…_I swear if he even touches my sister, hell, if he even looks at my sister, I'm going to get a stake and shove it up his-_

I blocked out the rest of that thought too, I didn't even want to know. After that I moved onto a small girl with blond hair.

…_Z,Y,W, no, wait, that can't be right…Z,Y,X…now I can't remember what goes next…um…W,U,V, oops I mean, W,V,U,T… _

_Edward. _Alice called my name in her head, and had my attention at once. _You okay? You looked a bit confused. Is Jasper alright?_

I moved only my eyes, up to the ceiling above, and back down. Only Alice knew I was nodding. Alice and I were good at these private conversations. It was rare that anyone caught us.

I frowned slightly when I heard another thought run though my head.

It was an image of a young girl, barely in her teenage years. She was thin and fragile looking, and her long brown hair was untidy with a few leaves trapped in her small curls. She wore nothing but a brown cotton dress that was so sullied, that it's originally colour was unrecognizable. She hid behind a large oak tree as a battle commenced only yards away from her. I was shocked that I could recognize and even name some of those in the battle that the young girl watched.

It was then that I realized it wasn't just a thought, it was a memory.

I looked over at the table in front of me, where the new students sat. All of them were too involved with the food fight to notice my eyes wonder over to their table. But the girl who had so fluently come over to me before to ask for the potato, noticed my glare.

Our eyes met and she held her gaze, I could see the pain and terror that was set deep in her eyes. Her crimson red eyes.

That confused me. She couldn't be, I could see the redness in her face as the blood rushed threw her veins. But her eyes were certainly a crimson colour, there wasn't a trace of contacts.

Alice seemed to notice my irritation. "What is it, Edward?"

The girl broke her gaze when Alice spoke.

"It's nothing," I said casually, hiding my concern.

Emmett looked at me. "What are the new students like?" he said, curling the sides of his mouth into a smile.

"Different."

Rosalie shot a glance at their table and looked at me disgusted. "What do they think they're doing?"

"I don't know," I said, then I dropped my voice to a whisper so only Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie could hear me. "But none of their thoughts are on the food fight. It's like they're moving automatically and thinking of something else…except for the blond."

I watched as my family turned and looked at the blond. She sat near the wall and stared at the roof, her eyes unfocused, as her friends threw food at her.

"I guess that proves it," Emmett said turning back around.

I laughed.

"Proves what exactly?" asked Alice accusingly.

"I wouldn't say it if I were you, Emmett." I smiled, I knew Emmett would say it anyway.

"It just proves that _all_ blondes are dumb."

Rosalie and Jasper growled and Alice laughed.

"I'd watch who you call dumb, I'm sure Jasper is smart enough to-" Jasper cut me off.

"Challenge you to another wrestle. How does that sound Emmett?"

That wiped the smile off Emmett's face.

What happened next I could have stopped, but it wasn't a thought that warned me. The shorter black - haired boy stood up, picking up his tray as he ran for cover from his friends, but the almost identical black – haired girl that sat next to him stuck out her foot. It was like a slow motion movie scene, the boy tripped over her foot, his tray flying into the air, and the bowl of cold soup that ended down Emmett's back.

Emmett stood in a rush, anger flaring in sparks, and scowled at the boy that now lay at his feet whimpering.

The whole cafeteria went dead silent and started at the drastic scene in front of them, the silence was worse than that at a graveyard.

"Emmett," Alice hissed in warning.

I looked over at the other table to see the black – haired boy's friends all staring at Emmett, with not even the slightest hint of fear that their friend was whimpering under, what in their eyes must be, a monster.

Emmett thoughts went haywire, I had trouble keeping up, but there was a clear point to all of them, he was going in for the _kill_. I stood up quickly, ready to jump in if the situation got out of hand. I looked around the table for support, but Alice was too shocked to move and Rosalie and Jasper didn't know what they could do.

I looked back over to the other table, the tall, brown – hair boy that sat next to the crimson – eyed girl, stood up.

"Nat," I heard the girl growl under her breath.

The boy didn't listen, and I watched him as he walked over to Emmett and stood between him and the boy on the ground confidently.

Emmett's fists started to twitch. A whole array of thoughts ran through my head, if Emmett did something stupid, their whole identity would be exposed, there would be witnesses and they would have to leave Forks…

"Nathaniel!"

The yell alerted me back to the situation. The boy, Nathaniel, standing in front of Emmett hesitated, his eyes on the crimson – eyed girl. The girl stared back at him, a hint of counsel and wrath in her eyes, something I didn't see often. She seemed to have full authority over the boy.

Nathaniel hesitated and looked over at the table where his friends sat; they all looked like they were begging him to obey. He hesitated once more before turning back to Emmett. _Fool! _I thought to myself.

The crimson – eyed girl thought the same and stood up, as did the blond that was trying to recite the alphabet backwards. I nearly fell backwards over my chair when the blond jumped over the table onto the boy standing in front of Emmett, sending both of them to the ground.

The people in the cafeteria laughed.

"Got him!" I heard the blond say, as she sat up.

Emmett relaxed slightly, as did I as his thoughts settled.

_Met us at the dell when the light breathes over the horizon tomorrow... In other words, just be at the baseball field tomorrow morning._

At looked at my family confused, it didn't sound like any of them. I looked up. The crimson – eyed girl glared right back at me, it was her thought.

I sat back down quickly and covered my concerned face with my hands, but Alice saw right through them. _Edward?_

I looked up at her, then to the rest of my family. Emmett had resumed his seat and the Nathaniel boy and blond were gone. "I'll tell you later," I whispered, as the cafeteria began to fill up with chatter again.

**I'm adding a couple new characters-**

**Lucius (pronounced: Loo – chous)**

**Millie Spring**

**Evania (pronounced: E – va – knee – a) Lemora (Lee – more – ra)**

**Kynann (Kye – nin) Akaleer**

**I would like to thank Whitelonewolf for helping me with this story line! And she would be proud to know I put up another chapter. I would also like to thank my friend BK for letting me use her character Kynann**


End file.
